Animal feeding apparatus such as that disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,970, can be used to feed a group of animals predetermined amounts of food and water at predetermined times. However, several improvements in the apparatus described in the '970 patent have improved the reliability, efficiency and economy of that apparatus in commercial installations.
The apparatus disclosed here includes several improvements over the apparatus disclosed in the '970 patent. More specifically, the disclosed apparatus can accommodate animals in different stages of development so that both heavy and light weight animals can be fed different amounts of feed from the same equipment. In addition, feed is transferred to the animals more efficiently, and the apparatus can be easily adjusted to compensate for uneven floors and the like which are often encountered in commercial use. It is also more reliable than the previously disclosed apparatus, and uses space within the apparatus more efficiently.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to provide new and improved apparatus for feeding animals.
Another object is to provide new and improved apparatus for feeding animals which is more reliable, efficient and economical than known animal feeding apparatus.
Still another object is to provide new and improved animal feeding apparatus which can accommodate animals in different stages of development.
Yet another object is to provide new and improved apparatus which can be adjusted to compensate for uneven floors and the like as they are encountered in commercial environments.
A still further object is to provide new and improved apparatus which is more reliable than previously known apparatus, and uses space within the apparatus more efficiently.